It Really Does Work
by P.E. Ward
Summary: Requested.


Happy Birthday KiyomiSenpai-san! Hope this is good for ya. My first oneshot and it's for a birthday. Interesting predicament...yeah, I'm a little strange. WARNING: It may have some content that young children may not want to read [i.e. cussing...mostly Junko's fault...and maybe Zero's.] By the way it's a Vampire Knight, Zero Kiryuu oneshot if you didn't read the titled [in my opinion you might wanna read that]. ~ Alina

To a good friend, Happy Birthday Kiyomi-Senpai! I hope that this is good enough for you. And if not…sorry it's my first oneshot. I hope you don't mind if I added my OC. Enjoy~

Name: Kiyomi Kuran

Age: 16

Personality: a lot like her best friend Aidou loves to read, eats lots of sweets, respects her brother Kaname, shy and nervous around Zero, loves to joke around with Aido

Background: lived with Kaname since she could remember, ever since she first met Zero at the Academy has had a crush on him and has felt extremely nervous/shy around him and kinda sad because he hates what she is, has been best friends with Aido since she can remember

BFF: Aido, Yuki

Race: Vampire

Power/Rank: Pureblood, can control water, her blood can stop level D vampires from turning level E completely

Looks: raven black hair – midback length, purple eyes, pale skin

Class had ended not more than 5 minutes ago and already the room was empty save one raven-haired female. The young girl stared endlessly out the window, as she had for the most part of her historical class, at the silver-haired committee member. Her brother, the president of the Night Dorm at Cross Academy, had let her mind wander for the day instead of getting Aidou, the young girl's blond friend, to get her attention back on the lesson. "Kiyomi-san, sorry to bother your daydream of Kiryuu-kun, but your brother said he wanted to you come back to the dorms and get changed out of your uniform." The young raven-haired girl snapped out of her reverie once a lilac-haired female, who looked no older than herself, spoke of Zero Kiryuu's name. "Oh, Michishige, it's just you. Wait, where's Hanabusa? Did Aniki send you?" The lilac-haired girl pulled a free chair over to the table and sat in it backwards, despite her short white uniform. "Don't worry Kiyomi-san I came on my own. Your brother is a little busy right now. Something about the trip this weekend." Michishige gave the younger pureblood girl a Cheshire cat worthy grin, eyes narrowing to glowing light blue slits much like a cat, before patting the girl on her head.

The fact that Michishige mentioned her daydreaming of Zero Kiryuu caused a dark blush to cover her cheekbones. Michishige just chuckled at the dark red blush giving naturally pale skin some color. "Don't worry about Kiryuu-kun. Kuran-san is less likely to bother with him for a few hours." Kiyomi perked up once Michishige held out a mint chocolate bar.

Much like Kiyomi, Michishige [who no one seems to know her first name except Kaien Cross-san and maybe Toga Yagari-san] held a special fondness for confectionary sweets. Though most of the time Michishige was more into cold sweets like ice cream and popsicles rather than chocolate bars they often shared pocky and lollipops.

Kiyomi snagged the delicately wrapped candy bar and ripped it open. She hadn't had any chocolate in four hours and so she was craving more. Michishige smiled as she pulled a lollipop out for herself.

~Off somewhere else~

"Are you sure that she can handle it?" Rima rolled her eyes at Kain. The boy certainly showed how little he knew of Michishige's distracting capabilities. The lilac female was great at keeping specific things off ones mind. "Of course she can. How do you think she keeps Kaname-sama from assaulting Kiryuu every time she looks at him?" Shiki narrowed his eyes slightly, Kain doubted Michishige and that bothered him. Why he did not know, but it did. Not long after the short conversation Kaname Kuran and his precious Yuki showed up. Yuki had Kaname carrying several bags filled with party supplies. Not far behind them were Takuma Ichijo and Hanabusa Aidou with the other bags filled with food and presents. Yuki turned to the fellow Night Class students and smiled. "Well, we got the decorations. Now we just have to put them up."

Aidou sighed. He didn't like decorating very much. Him and the streamers just did not get along and he always got stuck with them. He suspected that Kaname did it for laughs but he'd dash that thought immediately so he wouldn't be punished for it. The pureblood president was scary at times.

~Kiyomi && Michishige~

"So what was it called again?" Kiyomi had spent over two hours downtown, how they got permission out was a wonder beyond her, looking for some place that Michishige wanted to visit. "It went something like Sweet Shoppe or something. I'm pretty sure it was down this street." They turned down another street [like the fifteenth one] and it came up as _another_ dead end. Kiyomi turned over towards Michishige. Purple irises narrowing, suspicion rising…kidding. "Did you read the directions backwards or something? And why am I doing this?" Michishige grinned. "I don't know much about the directions part, Aidou-kun told me about it. And as for why, I think you'll like the treats that they have." Once again Kiyomi's eyes sparkle at the mentioning of sweets. With renewed vigor the two rush around the confusing streets.

~Back at Cross Academy~

Yuki stared at the three males from across the table. Kaname had asked that Zero come along with the rest of the night class for a "field trip". Yuki would go as well; to keep the vampires in line, at least that was the excuse. Kaien Cross, Yuki's and Zero's adoptive father, quickly agreed for Zero to go; however, Zero himself refused to go anywhere with the Night Class. Yuki pleaded with the ex-human hunter and eventually got him to agree to the "trip".

Kaname smiled lightly at Yuki. As usual her cheerful and determined attitude to get Zero to go along with their plans impressed and stunned him. Her devotion to her friend even amazed him after all the years he had known her.

Zero frowned as he saw the look Kuran shot at Yuki. So full of love and warmth. Something he didn't believe that vampires possessed. He felt like his heart was being crushed in his chest as Yuki glanced back and gave the pureblood a wide smile, meant for him alone, eyes twinkling. Knowing that Yuki had, indeed, chosen the vampire Zero felt as though a small part of him was lost.

~ Off somewhere else~

"It's almost time for Kaname-sama to arrive with Kiryuu. Do we have everything ready?" Ruka had been put in charge of the operation. She had Kain nearby in case someone needed his help, while Aidou was dealing with streamers, Rima and Shiki were on the stage getting things ready for Karaoke. Ichijo was helping Seiren with the buffet in the corner of the room. Everyone else had been sent to gather tables and chairs.

Rima handed Shiki another stick of pocky. They had finished hooking up the small karaoke machine and were now waiting on the guest of honor. "When was Michishige supposed to steer Kiyomi-san over here?" The door opened and Kaname, Yuki, and Zero entered; though Zero glared as he found that his special person was not in sight. "Hopefully Michishige sends her here soon. I don't think that some of the stuff will last too long." Yuki nodded in agreement. "I got a message from her saying that she was being dragged here about a minute ago." Rima and Ichijo chuckled while Shiki gave a small grin.

~Kiyomi && Michishige~

Kiyomi stopped in front of a small store with the sign above in red with gold lettering. It read in Gothic letters "_My Sweet 2th_". "This looks kind of old. I thought you said it was new." Kiyomi glanced over at Michishige before turning her attention back to the sign. "It's supposed to look old. I think the place is very cozy. Even has a place to sit down." "Well, what are we waiting for? I want to see what they have." Kiyomi, excited for the promise of sugary goodness, grasped Michishige's wrist and pulled her to the store's entrance.

~My Sweet 2th~

The doorknob twisted and everything was in place. Kiyomi entered swiftly, her eyes darkened in disappointment once she saw how there was no candy in sight. In fact, it was dark. She believed that it was closed…completely ignoring how she got in. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground. Several lights came on and a familiar voice. "Aidou, you aren't supposed to tackle her. You're supposed to shout surprise." Kiyomi stared over at one of the newer Night Class students, Akahana Michishige, [also believed to be related to Michishige, not sure how]. The violet-haired female rolled her eyes at the blond vampire, who was still hugging Kiyomi, and turned to another night class student. "Surprise?" Kiyomi glanced around to see decorations all around the room, all with one thing in common; "Happy Birthday!" "Happy Birthday, Kiyomi-chan." She turned around to see Yuki and Kaname behind her, both smiling. "I can't believe this. I forgot my own birthday. Ooooh, thank you Nii-san, everyone." Kiyomi smiled over at her best friends Yuki and Aidou. "So, where's the cake?" Her purple eyes glowed in anticipation for the sweet, Kaname knew her favorites like no one else, and she couldn't wait much longer.

A medium sized cake was brought out by a few of the Night Class students. It was two layered with white frosting and purple writing. _Make a wish._ Kiyomi was lead over to a table and everyone gathered around her and the cake. The candles were already in place and Akatsuki did the honors of lighting them [giggle…handy to keep around isn't he?]. Kaname bent over to whisper in his younger sister's ear. "Make it count, it may come true." Kiyomi turned to kiss his cheek before closing her eyes tightly and holding her breath. _~I wish Zero was here.~_ She held it in a second longer after making her wish and leaned over to blow the candles out in one shot. Right after the crowd broke out into applause causing her to smile; though her heart felt a little lower than it should have been without her special person in sight.

Michishige tapped Kaname on the shoulder while Kiyomi was surrounded by her friends opening all her gifts. Kaname shifted his wine gaze over to the lilac female. "Did you get him?" Kaname nodded not wanting to gain unwanted attention [*cough*Ruka*cough*]. "Well…?" She motioned extravagantly towards the birthday girl. Kaname glanced over at Ichijo. The blond-haired vice president nodded and walked through a door unnoticed. "Move!" Michishige shouted as she saw Ichijo walking out of the back room with a silver-haired boy not far behind. Ichijo walked right up to Kiyomi, smiling all the while, and bowed low before stepping back to reveal the ex-human hunter. Kiyomi blinked before her eyes went wide in shock. "Zero!" A dark blush found its way across her cheekbones and she shifted her gaze down to the floor. Seeming more interested in the cement details instead of the good-looking boy in front of her.

Zero glanced around the room glaring at all the vampires but when his lilac eyes rounded onto Kiyomi Kuran he felt himself melt and grow warm. He had found her a strange vampire ever since he met her. She was a lively girl, always worried about how others felt instead of herself, unlike most purebloods [in his opinion] that he'd heard of. Her love of sweets and having fun made her seem very human and he often found himself forgetting the fact that she was a vampire. Once he saw the blush coloring pale skin he felt his lips curve slightly up. He stepped around the piles of gift wrapping and stacked boxes to stand directly in front of Kiyomi. His heart pounding inside his chest, against his ribs like it would burst free.

Kiyomi glanced away nervously as she felt the heat coming off Zero as he stood right in front of her. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her ears. Blood rushed from her brain into her ears and cheeks. She licked her lips and let go of her breath. She looked to find that the room was empty aside from herself and Zero. "How do you do it?" Kiyomi glanced up. Breath caught in her throat as she gazed into lavender orbs. "D-d-do w-what?" Zero closed his eyes, releasing Kiyomi from her entranced state, licked his lips, and released a shallow breath. He dropped his head low and looked up at her from half-hooded eyes. "Make me forget. After what Shizuka did to me I vowed to kill every vampire I see. That vampires are monsters that don't deserve to live." He stopped, pulling his head up and grasping her small hand in his large hands. "You act like a human, not a monster. And I find myself thinking of you all the time." Kiyomi's purple eyes widened. "W-w-what a-about Y-yuki? I-I-I thought y-you l-l-loved he-er." Zero looked away. "I-I thought I did too. I guess I still do, but not as much as I did before." He sighed. "I know she chose Kaname instead of me and that hurt. I don't want to lose her as a friend and I want her to be happy. Even if it's not with me." He gazed deeply in Kiyomi's eyes, tightening his grasp hoping to get his message across without words. He leaned in close to her, face-to-face. "But I realized a while back that it wasn't Yuki who was always around for me. It was you. And it was you who made my heart beat faster than a humming bird's wings. It was you who was always creeping up in my mind. It was you, who made my worst day better just by seeing you smile, even if it wasn't at me." Kiyomi turned even redder after Zero finished. Realizing that he must be confessing shocked and overjoyed her. Before she could respond saying she loved him too, though he didn't say those exact words, she found Zero had claimed her lips.

~_Making a wish on your birthday cake really does work.~_

Alina: Well, I finally have a oneshot out. And it turns out to be a day late birthday shot. Hope you like it Kiyomi-chan. And I'm sorry if it sucks.

Akira: Well, of course it sucks…I'm not in it.

Kazuki: Nee-san, shut up. Alina-chan is working on our stories.

Akira: You first. And she's taking too long. She's had how long since she made us up?

Akahana && Junko: Shut up!

Akahana: Sorry Kiyomi-chan…Akira is a little testy right now.

Zero: No kidding.

Hanabusa: Hi!

Zero: What the-? Aidou get outta here!

Hanabusa: No.

Kaname: Aidou. *Aidou cowers in a fetal position* Now, can someone explain how we got here? *motions to himself, Yuki, Aidou, and Zero*

Alina: I brought you here.

Kaname: May I ask why?

Alina: I wanted you to say happy birthday to Kiyomi-chan.

Kaname: Of course, Happy Birthday Kiyomi-nee-chan. *smiles*

Zero: *blushes* Happy Birthday, Kiyomi-koi.

Aidou: *glares at Zero* You better not hurt her. *turns to camera, smiling* HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOMI-CHAN!

Akahana && Michishige && Akira && Kazuki && Alina: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIYOMI-CHAN/SAN! : )


End file.
